dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vaijra's Wraith
Vaijra's Wraith, or also known as The Spear of Lightning Dominance, is a dragon-type Longinus Sacred Gear during the countinuity of DxD: Next Generation. Sealed inside is the Lightning Emperor Dragon Zekrom. Summary During the events of the Dragon Festival, Zekrom fought against the new angel leader Kazfiel and lost. As with all the other dragons, including his mate Reshiram, were sealed into new Sacred Gears, his becoming one of the New Generation Longinus. Abilities Like with the dragon sealed inside, Vaijra's Wraith has complete dominance over lightning. Able to control and bend it to the user's will, the power the gear can output is high-level, and capable of leaving a smoking crater with one single bolt. With it's form being a spear, it can slash and cut like a normal weapon, and be used as a conducter for large-scale lightning attacks. Forms Vaijra's Wraith takes the form of a spear with a round circular decoration near the top before the blades, a large white bow tied beneath this, and the blades take a spilt, dual appearance. Sparking Scale System (SxSxS) The Sparking Scale System, commenly refered to as SxSxS, is the Balance Breaker of Vaijra's Wraith. This Balance Breaker takes the form of armor, like other dragon-gears, but has four different sets instead of one. * Fenrir Fang, or Scale One, is the first armor set. With a normal Balance Breaker announcement, the snow white armor forms around the person, with blue accessories, spiky electric blue hair flowing from the helmet, fur lining the chest and a mid-back cape, this armor boosts the user's abilities to a higher degree. The spear also changes form into a wolf-headed cannon. * Artemis Arrow, or Scale Two, is the second armor set. With an announcement of [ARROW! ARMOR UP!], Fenrir Fang gains additional armor with a upgraded helmet with targeting optics and less hair, and an upgraded cannon focusing more on precise blasting. Overall, this armor is precision and defense based. * Susanoo Striker, or Scale Three, is the third armor set. With an announcement of [STRIKE! SWIFT! DESTROY!], Artemis Arrow or Fenrir Fang gain more armor with mechanical wings and more high-tech designs and glowey-bits, with a further upgraded cannon, now a one-handed blaster nicknamed the Devastater. * Varna Vanisher, or Scale 4x, is the fourth and final armor set. With an announcement of [BREAK! VANISH! FINAL FORM!], either Fenrir Fang, Artemis Arrow, or Susanoo Striker lose their heavier armor, leaving bare light-weight esstentials with a spiky-haired helmet and long blue scarf. This armor bears a large boost in speed and agility with it's loss of armor, and wields the base Fenrir Fang cannon and a silver and black revolver. VW-A1.JPG|Fenrir Fang VW-A4.png|Varna Vanisher VW-A3.jpg|Susanoo Striker VW-A2.jpg|Artemis Arrow Trivia * The Vaijra part of the gear's name comes from the symbolic weapon of the god Indra. * Each armor set is based on one from the character Chung's from the online game Elsword. ** Meanwhile each armor name is based on a figure in mythology. * The idea for the Sacred Gear in general is based on the Legendary Pokemon Zekrom. Category:NecroGodYami Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items Category:Longinus